Sempre ao seu lado
by RomioneWeasley
Summary: Sempre Ao Seu Lado  Momento em Enigma do príncipe... Afinal, acho que todos nós já imaginamos como foi que Lavender e Ron terminaram naquele dia em que Harry foi para cabana de Hagrid.  Bem, aqui está minha visao do acontecimento.


**Momento de EDP em minha visao, entao obviamente a história pertence em realidade a JK ^^**

**Espero que gostem ;)**

* * *

><p>Harry estava prestes a fazer algo realmente estúpido...<p>

Visitar Hagrid? Ele tinha era que arranjar um jeito de conseguir pegar a lembrança de Slughorn.

As dúvidas sobre Harry ter realmente tomado Felix Felicis aumentaram quando ele embaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade descia as escadas.

Rony e Hermione, em uma tentativa de impedi-lo o seguiam.

- Que é que você estava fazendo lá em cima com ela? - guinchou Lilá Brown.

" Oh,Droga " - pensou Rony ao notar a cena que Lavender tinha visto, ela claramente não podia ver Harry e ver seu namorado descendo as escadas do dormitório dos garotos... Não precisa ser nenhum gênio para saber o que se passava na mente da garota.

- I-Isso, n-não é o q-que você está pen-pensando! - ele tentou se defender.

- Não acredito nisso! - gritou Lavender mais uma vez indignada - Como você pode fazer isso comigo?

- Olha... - falou Hermione que estava igualmente de constrangida como Rony - Eu e Rony realmente não estávamos fazendo nada de erra...

- Não se meta! - gritou a outra se virando para Hermione e lhe apontando o dedo indicator na frente de seu nariz - Sabia que você estava atrás dele todo esse tempo! Você realmente acredita que não notei como você ficou interessada nele depois que ele foi envenenado? Você estava ignorando-o por semanas desde que começamos a sair juntos e agora que ele ficou interessante você está tratando de tirar-lo de mim!

Hermione ficou com a boca semi-aberta, por um momento tentanto processar as palavras que saíram da boca de Lavender.

- Li-lilá... - voltou Rony a dizer, tentando arrumar o mal-entendido - Hermione e eu somos só...

- Como se atreve? - gritou Hermione indignada, seu rosto se contraiu em raiva, sua bochechas ferviam agora não por vergonha, mas sim perigosamente, Hermione estava realmente irritada. Ela desceu dois degrais se aproximando ainda mais de Lilá, que estava agora de olhos arregalados, não esperava essa reação da sabe-tudo - Eu e Rony somos amigos desde o primeiro ano! Eu sempre... SEMPRE estive lá por ele! Estamos juntos faz tantos anos! Somos amigos a tanto tempo! Como... Como você se atreve a dizer que eu estou me interessando por ele somente agora? Como você pode olhar para mim nos meus olhos e falar algo tão ridículo?

Lilá abriu a boca tentando formar palavras, mas que não saíram, ela somente ficou ali de boca aberta babulciando.

- Quem é que somente o olhou esse ano? Quem é que finalmente percebeu nele depois de tanto tempo? Para mim, Lilá, a única que se interessou por ele agora é você e não eu! - voltou Hermione a falar furiosamente - Diferentemente de você, eu sempre estive lá... Só por que você esteve o beijando a meses, não significa que você é a única que esteve ao seu lado!

Lilá ficou olhando para Hermione pasma, enquanto a outra ofegava sem fôlego. Lavender percebeu que aquilo provavelmente era algo que Hermione estava guardando para si mesma a um bom tempo e que finalmente explodiu.

Depois de ficar fitando Mione que se suavizou um pouco depois de alguns segundos, ela olhou para Rony e percebeu que o garoto estava tão pasmo e surpreso do que ela mesma estava.

- Desculpe... - disse Hermione assim que se acalmou - mas você realmente não tem o direito de...

Lilá levantou uma mão, como e fosse pedido para fazer-la se calar.

Ela olhou de Hermione para Rony, sabia que o namorado estava querendo terminar com ela a meses, mas toda vez que ele insinuava isso, ela o apertava mais, como se isso fosse fazer-lo mudar de idéia.

Mas naquele instante, aquilo estava tão óbvio para os olhos de Lilá.

Mesmo depois das palavras de Hermione, Rony não foi defender com uma palavra sequer sua própria namorada.

E naquele instante ela entendeu, ele nunca mudaria de idéia sobre o relacionamento deles.

- Tudo bem - disse Lilá observando as orelhas vermelhas de Rony, enquanto ele ainda olhava Hermione surpreso. - Pode ficar com ele.

- Como? - perguntou Hermione fingindo-se de confusa, mas as bochechas rosadas a entregaram. Lilá deu um sorriso fraco mais ainda assim aborrecido.

Ela levantou as duas mãos, como se dissesse que se rende.

- Você venceu. O jogo acabou. - e essas foram suas últimas palavras antes de se virar e ir em direção ao dormitório feminino, enquanto as lágrimas caíam de suas bochechas.

- Peraí... - disse finalmente Rony assim que ele entendeu a situação.

Hermione ficou mais vermelha que os próprios cabelos do garoto.

Será que ele entendeu mais do que deveria? Será que ele percebeu as entrelinhas que Lilá pelo jeito havia visto.

- Ela terminou comigo, certo? - ele perguntou dessa vez esperançoso

Hermione suspirou meio que aliviada.

- É, acho que sim.

Rony fechou os olhos enquanto seu rosto fitou o teto, um sorriso surgia em seus lábios.

- Finalmente - ele sibilou. - Estou livre...

- É acho que está...

- Espera, aonde você vai? - perguntou ao notar que a garota estava preste a ir.

- Para o quarto... Já não iremos mais alcançar Harry mesmo, ele já deve ter chegado a Hagrid.

- Ahm... Certo... - suas orelhas voltaram a ficar vermelhas e ele colocou uma mão atrás da nuca. - Já que temos tempo... Será que você, ahm... poderia me ajudar com o dever de poções? Eu realmente não entendo nada sobre o que temos que fazer.

Era um pedido que ele sempre fazia, mas por algum motivo, naquele momento, algo assim de simples e cotidianos fez que um sorriso sincero surgisse no rosto de Hermione.

- Com prazer - ela respondeu subindo as escadas indo em direção ao quarto dos garotos.

Rony somente sorriu, enquanto via ela caminhar para cima.

Ele estava finalmente livre de Lilá...

Hermione estava indo ajudar-lo com o dever de casa.

As coisas haviam finalmente voltado ao normal.

Harry tentando descobrir um jeito de matar Você-Sabe-Quem.

Ele outra vez solteiro, enquanto Hermione o ajuda com as tarefas.

Não que ele não tenha gostado daquele ano... Ele teve que admitir que seus amassos com Lilá foram algo prazeroso.

Mas amassos sem sentimentos enjoam com o tempo...

E havia realmente uma grande diferença entre Hermione e Lilá.

Afinal foi como a sabe-tudo disse, diferentemente de Lavender...

Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado.


End file.
